<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Courage To Be Angry: If You Won't Then I Will For You by CuriosityKilledKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725450">The Courage To Be Angry: If You Won't Then I Will For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityKilledKat/pseuds/CuriosityKilledKat'>CuriosityKilledKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mentioned Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, didn't plan for junmyeon to be an ass, i honestly have no words, i needed someone to be and he popped in my head, i started writing under a little prompt i had and this happened, literally the first time i've done a f/f story in kpop, not even sure if this is really that great but here we are, somehow it's always been only dudes despite my very pan ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityKilledKat/pseuds/CuriosityKilledKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being bisexual does not invalidate her as a person, despite what the asshole Kim Junmyeon seems to imply otherwise. But having Whee In defend her in the middle of the grocery store wasn't what she was expecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Yongsun | Solar, Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Courage To Be Angry: If You Won't Then I Will For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byul Yi sighs as she unlocks her door to her apartment. She throws her keys into the dish by the door while dropping her bag on the floor. As she takes her shoes off she hears the gentle snores coming from the living room. She follows them to find Hye Jin passed out on the couch surrounded by books and notebooks. Byul smiles softly before she throws a blanket over the girl before heading to the kitchen. She sighs once again as she looks in the fridge to see barely anything. She grabs what she can to make a simple dinner knowing that Hye Jin probably hasn’t eaten since she started studying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byul manages to make dinner and get it together on the counter before she feels someone wrap their arms around her waist. She smiles softly as she carefully maneuvers the hot food into two bowls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Byuli. How was your day at work?” Hye Jin asks, sticking to said girl like a koala. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t eat if you stick to me like a koala Jinnie.” Byul can picture the pout on Hye Jin’s face as she unwraps herself and shuffles to the bar counter. “Honestly it was shit. If it wasn’t for the fact that it’s related to my major I would’ve quit so long ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That bad? Thanks.” Hye Jin responds as she takes her bowl and starts eating. “Well at least it’s Friday so you don’t have to worry about working this weekend. We can go grocery shopping, honestly we need it. I kind of haven’t eaten since I came home from class because there’s not much to eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byul looks up to glare at Hye Jin who just stares into her bowl of fried rice instead of her glaring roommate. A sigh is released before Byul continues, “Sometimes I feel like you’d starve if I didn’t cook for you. But it being the weekend will be nice. I’ve got a paper to finish anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two finish eating dinner before Byul goes to take a shower and Hye Jin cleans up the coffee  table littered in her schoolwork. Byul comes out drying her hair to see Hye Jin has Netflix up and waiting. She curls up next to her best friend as they dive in for a night of mindless shitty movies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byul is half asleep with Hye Jin running her hands through Byul’s long hair when she says what's really been on her mind. “Junmyeon was being an asshole again. Saying that my bisexuality is just a farce and isn’t real. He thinks you can only be gay or hetero. If it wasn’t for the fact that I’d get fired, I would’ve punched him in the face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well he’s always been an asshole anyway. He’s probably just jealous because you’ve had more successful relationships than he has. I mean look at his last one. He cheated on Yifan with that Yixing guy and then those two ended up together after they discovered what was happening.” Hye Jin says as she continues the minastrations through Byul’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. I shouldn’t let it get to me. I was actually hoping to ask Whee In out but I was in such a sour mood that I just left as soon as my shift was over.” Byul ignores the squeal that comes out of Hye Jin’s mouth with that last statement and lifts her head up slightly for the hair ministrations to continue. “Hopefully I’ll see her on Monday between classes or something and I can ask her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hye Jin squeals in reply and continues her ministrations as the two end up falling asleep like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Byul Yi stands in the cereal aisle wondering how her luck could have gotten any worse. She stands there wondering where Hye Jin wandered off too as she’s subjected to whatever the hell Junmyeon is going on about. She’d tried really hard to walk past him without being noticed but of course her luck couldn’t have decided to skip out on her at the worst time. So now she’s stuck listening, or rather pretending to listen, to her coworker that decided it was a good idea to have a rant in the cereal aisle. She hopes that Hye Jin comes looking for her soon because she is so close to actually punching this asshole in the face, job be damned at this point. She’s really regretting choosing to finish her draft paper before heading out for groceries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hye Jin comes around the corner of the cereal aisle talking to Whee In and her roommate Yong Sun who were also out grocery shopping. The girls all stop talking when they see that Byul Yi is cornered by Junmyeon ranting off, unsurprisingly about whether or not bisexuality was valid or not. Whee In breathes in before she marches over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ Oh hi, Whee In. I was just telling Byul Yi how being bisexual isn’t real-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some people are bi just get over it! People can be into whoever they want. They can be into boys, girls, nonbinary people and that doesn’t change based on who they date. Some people aren’t assholes and can actually have decent relationships without cheating like a piece of shit.” Whee In yells startling everyone in the aisle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You go girl.” An elderly lady replies smiling as she grabs a box of cereal before heading off with her husband.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junmyeon doesn’t say anything as he stares at Whee In, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Byul Yi just looks at Whee In with wide eyes. In the background Hye Jin and Yong Son can faintly be heard giggling. The five of them stand there in silence before Junmyeon decides that he needs to be anywhere but this aisle. He pushes his cart past the two and out of the aisle without a second thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeez that guy is such a douche. I don’t understand how he hasn’t been fired yet. Are you good Yiyi?" Whee In asks turning to the girl who is still standing frozen in place. “Yiyi are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moon Byul Yi has prided herself on her self restraint when it comes to dealing with her crushes. She has never really embarrassed herself but finds that there’s a first for everything as she lets out an odd sounding squeal out of her mouth. Her eyes widen and she proceeds to cover her mouth with her hands as she just stares at Whee In. For her part Whee In does nothing but tilt her head while watching Byul Yi. It takes about five minutes before Byul lowers her hands from her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yiyi?” Byul asks, very confused and a little breathless about the nickname that came from nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I thought it was cute but if-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO! I mean it’s fine. I like it.” Byul says blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So if I ask you out on a date then would you say yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This day went from being one of the worst to one of the best for Byul Yi and she was dying. She didn’t trust her voice so she just nodded her head with probably the biggest smile she’s worn in some time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does fried chicken sound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect, come on.” Whee In says as she grabs Byul’s hand and begins walking away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two girls seem to have forgotten that they’d left their roommates behind as Hye Jin and Yong Sun stand there watching the retreating backs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s not exactly what I was expecting but at least I can stop listening to Innie planning out how to ask Byul Yi out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“However they left us here with the food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit. Well I guess we better finish our shopping. Then maybe you and I can go out on our own date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what makes you think I’d say yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve seen the looks you’ve tried to subtly give me on campus before. I know this is a mutual interest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then. Here’s my number and call me so you can pick me up for our date in a couple hours.” Hye Jin says smirking as she writes her number on Yong Sun’s hand before grabbing the cereal box Byul wasn’t able to and disappearing out of the aisle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yong Sun smirks as she watches Hye Jin walk away before continuing on with her own shopping and thinking of where she should take Hye Jin for their first date. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again I literally have no idea what happened apart from the fact that I just started writing and this is what my brain came up with. So if it's terrible, well oh well. I need to get back into the writing game so instead of writing the chapter for my other story I did this. Also because I barely wrote three paragraphs and got stuck so I gave up until I can come up with something to finish the chapter and story eventually. </p>
<p>This is what I had saved as a prompt if you're wondering: https://oppaniallstyle.tumblr.com/post/26673383460/girl-panic-mercurypheonix-this-article-i</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>